


The Night Cheese Debates

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [158]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Rock References, Arguing, Cheese, Chronicles of Narnia References, Established Relationship, F/M, Fangirls, Narnia, Relaxing, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, The Lord of the Rings References, Three Things, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bruce's late nights are perfect for movie-watching (and debates).





	The Night Cheese Debates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeef/gifts), [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> Leeef prompted Narnia, Cheese, Kingsman.
> 
> pairing by phoenix_173! ♥

"Kingsman."

"Narnia."

"Kingsman."

"No; Narnia."

"I will  _ take you _ to Narnia."

Darcy smirked. "You have an old wardrobe stashed somewhere in the mansion that I'm unaware of?"

"No wardrobes, but I'm sure Bruce Wayne would have no problem obtaining an invitation to the home of the director of those movies. I hear they have a whole... Beaver Dam or something in their basement."

Bruce had just come home from a nightly patrol, and, freshly de-cowled, he joined Darcy in the screening room. She had been waiting for him to get back without making it _look_ like she was. She referred to it as 'working on my night cheese,' ala Liz Lemon. Often (if he wasn't too beat up from his heroing activities) Bruce would use the opportunity to watch a movie as a way to unwind after a stressful evening.

Arguing worked just as well, if not better.

"Nice try," Darcy said, nudging him with her foot. "But you're underestimating the depths to which I have fangirled. It's Peter Jackson that has stuff in his basement."

"And... he didn't direct these movies?"

Darcy scoffed. "Did C.S. Lewis write Lord of the Rings?"

Bruce squinted at her as though considering the question. "No?"

"Okay, now I _know_ you're just messing with me."

Bruce laughed and reached for a slice of havarti. "All right, I am, but we're still watching Kingsman."

Darcy shook her head. "Narnia."

Bruce chuckled and slipped his hand into hers. "Thanks for waiting up."

"Anytime," Darcy replied with a grin, and started up  _ Prince Caspian _ .

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172964981163/the-night-cheese-debates)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
